The invention relates to an arrangement for the fluid treatment, especially etching, of objects, such as printed circuits, mold sections, and the like, in assembly-line-like fashion. The objects to be treated pass through successively arranged treatment chambers. At least one of these treatment chambers is a fluid treatment chamber supplied with treatment fluid from a supply tank by means of a pump, with the treatment fluid being sprayed, sprinkled or in other manner discharged onto the objects passing through the fluid treatment chamber.
Known fluid treatment apparatuses of this type are extremely space-consuming. The paths along which the objects to be treated are conveyed may be as long as 20 meters.